Yogi's Heroes
Yogi's Heroes is the second episode of the third season of Yogi's Treasure Hunt, and the twentieth episode overall. It first aired 13 November 1987. Summary Dicaragua and Bearzil (two countries ruled by Dick Dastardly and Yogi, respectively) are on the brink of war. To make matters worse, the Crown Jewels of Bearzil have gone missing. Yogi and his gang suspect Dastardly is behind their disappearance (as he made a televised speech about stealing Bearzil's Crown Jewels to overthrow Bearzil), so Yogi sends Snooper and Blabber undercover in Dicaragua's capital to steal some war documents. That same evening, Dick and Yogi appear as guests on The Good Night Show (hosted by Hokey Wolf); Hokey asks Yogi to show some clips of the war, but Yogi accidentally announces Snooper and Blabber have snuck into the palace. A camera shows the audience that Snooper and Blabber have set off the security alarm, and a giant cage traps them. Dick leaves to interrogate his prisoners, who refuse to tell him the jewels' location. Dick has ways of making them talk, so he has Muttley show the two detectives a loop of the "Stop that Pigeon!" line from the Dastardly and Muttley theme song; Snooper says this will turn their brain matter into "toothypaste" (but Blabber states the pigeon guy cracks him up). Meanwhile, Yogi, Snagglepuss, Augie and Doggie Daddy think of a way to rescue Snooper and Blabber. Augie suggests hiring the Trio of Triumph to help, but Yogi claims their services are too expensive. They settle on going to rescue them themselves... only to inevitably end up getting captured as well. Yogi refuses to talk, but then Dick brings in Snooper and Blabber, who are now in a trance and can only repeat the line "Stop the Pigeon". The playing of the looped theme song resumes. Yogi calls the Trio for help. On their home planet, the Trio (consisting of El Kabong, Huckle Hero, and Ram-Boo-Boo) are in the midst of a card game when they get the call. They quickly head for Earth, but by the time they arrive, everyone has been brainwashed by "Stop that Pigeon". El Kabong uses his kabonger to knock everyone (except Snooper and Blabber) out of the trance, while Ram-Boo-Boo and Huckle Hero throw the bad guys in jail. Reporter Top Cat joyfully announces the war is over, and the Trio return home (with the Crown Jewels of Bearzil in tow as payment). Snagglepuss claims everything is back to normal... until they see Snooper and Blabber still in a trance (to which Yogi states "Well, almost everything..."). Trivia * Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, and Boo Boo Bear portray The Trio of Triumph, which was a spin-off series proposed by the writers of Yogi's Treasure Hunt, yet was never officially picked up. * Dick Dastardly and Muttley torture Yogi's gang by forcing them to watch episodes of Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines (which is misidentified as Stop the Pigeon). * At the end of the episode, Snooper and Blabber are still brainwashed from the Stop the Pigeon cartoon. * Ranger Smith is absent in this episode. Guest Characters Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Squiddly Diddly, Wally Gator, Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har, Breezly Bruin, Undercover Elephant and Baba Looey Category:Yogi Bear Category:Yogi Bear episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index